Speak Now
by PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy
Summary: Re-uploaded. "Speak now or forever hold your peace" "I object!" "Caitlyn?" Obciously Naitlyn.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my older stories I deleted but planned on re uploading. For those of you who haven't read it, please review. For those of you who have, please review. In other words, please review. Anyway, I don't own anything. **

"Dana Turner?" Nate got on one knee. "Will you be my wife?"

Her eyes widened at the beautiful ring he held before her. "Yes! Yes! A million times, Yes!"

Every seat was filled. Every seat, except for three of them. The three belonging to Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Tess were empty. Nate wouldn't announce the news until they were here.

"Shane?" he asked his brother. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Sends her apologies but Caitlyn did not receive an invitation so the three best friends are having girl night."

"What do you mean Caitlyn didn't receive an invitation?"Nate exploded.

"Dude, all I know is that she found out from Tess. The girls didn't think it was right for their best friend not to be invited so none of them came. Now can you just announce the big news already?" Shane informed taking a drink.

"Well, Dana and I are getting married."

No sooner had he said that then water spewed from Shane's mouth. "What?"

"Dana and I are getting married" Nate repeated.

"Oh, I heard you the first time. I just wanted to do a dramatic spit take." Nate rolled his eyes. Shane stood up and began to walk out. "Yo!" he called. "Jase, you coming?"

"Oh yeah!" Jason exclaimed.

3 Weeks Later

"That banshee wants me to be a bridesmaid!" Tess shrieked.

"Well it's not nice to refuse" Mitchie stated. Caitlyn came into the kitchen.

"Hey, what we talking about?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nothing" Tess and Mitchie answered all to quickly.

"Is it about Nate's wedding?"

"You know?" her two best friends yell in shock. She nods.

"Jason let it slip" she admitted. Mitchie rushed over and gave her a hug. "Whoa, what's going on?"

"Aren't you mad he didn't pick you?" Tess asked.

"Tess!" Mitchie scolded.

"Yeah, of course I'm a little- ok maybe a lot- but that doesn't change anything!" Caitlyn rambled.

"Well you could at least throw a fit, break something, and or cut your friendship with him!" Tess exclaimed.

"Some of us are not as dramatic as you" Mitchie defended Caitlyn.

1 Week Before Wedding

Tess dragged herself through the front door. She plopped herself down on the couch. Caitlyn and Mitchie just looked at her. "Long day?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah! That witch is never satisfied!" Tess replies. "First she wants us to wear high heels! Then she wants us to wear flats. Next thing I know, we're back to heels. Then its walk slowly down the aisle which changes to glide down the aisle!"

"You done pouring your heart out?" Mitchie asked.

"Things would be a whole lot simpler if you ran things Caitlyn! Speaking of which, why can't you claim him back! Fate has decided you two are perfect for each other!" Tess added to her complaints.

"You know, your right!" Caitlyn agreed.

"She is?" Mitchie asked.

"I am?" Tess asked at the same time. They were both shocked. "So what are you going to do?" Tess asked interested.

"I have no idea!" Caitlyn replied firmly.

"Well, when you do think of something, we'll support you" Mitchie informed as she left the room. Tess turned on MTV and saw Taylor Swift performing "Speak Now". She looked at Caitlyn and smirked.

Wedding Day

The car pulled up in front of the church. Tess looked at Mitchie, who looked at Caitlyn. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive" Caitlyn answered.

"Well can we get a move on it? The ceremonies about to start and I'm not in place. Bridezilla is going to kill me!" a grouchy, excited Tess barked.

Before entering the building, Caitlyn stopped. "We need to pray." Tess rolled her eyes and joined hands with Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Dear Lord, we pray that you do not put your blessing on this fine young man and this less of fine young lady. May they live long and happy lives, with_**out**_ each other" Tess Started. Mitchie gave her a look. "What?"

"Lord, please let Taylor know we thank her for the idea" Caitlyn ended. "Amen". The girls let go of each other's hands. "Now, who's ready to crash a wedding?"

_I am not the kind of girl, who should e rudely bargingin on a white fair occasion _

The three girls walked through the front doors. The first thing they saw was a big picture of the bride and groom. There was a sign that told the guest to "give their best wishes to the bride and groom".

_But you, are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Caitlyn picked up the marker and drew devil horns on Dana's head. Tess laughed and grabbed the marker. She contributed by drawing a mustache on the lovely bride-to-be.

"Caitlyn and Tess!" Mitchie scolded. The two held out the marker towards Mitchie.

"You know you want to" They grinned. She smirked and grabbed the marker. When she was done with the portrait it read, _May your lives be single._

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel _

Tess disappeared behind the scenes while Caitlyn and Mitchie went to find their seats. The saw Shane and Jason goofing off with other members of the band. Then Caitlyn saw Tess's worst nightmare.

"When Tess sees Dana's family she'll faint" she whispered to Mitchie. Mitchie looked at the Turners and saw an assortment of pastel colors. She nodded in agreement.

_And she, is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Sitting on the back row, the girls heard everything. Dana was yelling at a bridesmaid. But not just any bridesmaid, no. Dana was yelling at Tess.

"You were supposed to be here hours ago!"

"So? You managed without me! Besides, I sent you a text!" Tess snapped. Caitlyn and Mitchie rolled their eyes.

"This is my wedding day!"

"Fine! But _this surely isn't what Nate wants_!" Dana stopped.

"You're siding with that Geller girl? I thought you were my friend!" Dana snapped.

"I am! But I've been friends with Caitlyn and Nate longer!"

"UGGGGG!"

_Fond gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

Nate, the minister, and Shane (who is Nate's best man) walk out. The organ begins to play. The wedding party begins to march. Caitlyn is making gestures that portray ways to commit suicide. Mitchie is trying to keep from laughing.

_She walks down the aisle like a pageant queen_

Finally, Dana walks down the aisle. She smiles and waves to her guest. This, annoys Caitlyn. She leans over and whispers in Mitchie's ear. "What is this? A beauty pageant?"

Caitlyn and Mitchie come to the moment they've been waiting for. They _hear the preacher say, speak now or forever hold your peace. _Caitlyn stands up, _shaking knees, all eyes on her._

"I object!" Caitlyn looks into Nate's chocolate brown orbs.

"Caitlyn?" he asked, clearly shocked.

"I second that objection!" Shane yelled. Mitchie shot him a look.

"Nate, _I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely bargin in on a white veil occasion, but you, are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl" _Caitlyn states. "I don't why I just said that." She runs out of the church with tears in her eyes.

She breaks down on the steps. She feels a hand on her shoulder. "Go away Mitch. I don't want to talk to anyone."

"I'm not Mitchie." She looks up at Nate. He notices her confused look. "_Let's run away now._ Caitlyn, I've loved you since the day we met. I just gave up thinking of ways to tell you. What do you say? Marry me?" He held out his hand.

"What about Dana?" Caitlyn asked.

"_Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said speak now"_ He grinned. She giggled. He picked her up and carried her to his car, bridal style.

**The song is obviously Taylor Swift's. Anyway, I'm going to ask one more time, please, pretty please review! (Am I sounding desperate?)**


	2. URGENT MESSAGE

Hello Readers!

First off, I want to thank you for reading, reviewing, favoring, and alerting this story! It fills my heart with joy!

However, for personal reasons, I am moving accounts:( The next update of my stories will be through my new account. My username is **.. **I am looking forward to updating the following stories:

Unintentionally In Love

With A Little Faith

on my new account. Also, I am posting this on my one-shots in hope that you will review and tell me if that particular oneshot is worth re-uploading.

Once again, thank you for reading,reviewing, ect. Please don't forget to tell me watch you think:D

Love,

PuRpLe SoCk MoNkEy


End file.
